1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a high-voltage semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are widely adopted in current electronic products. With the demand for light, compact and multi-functional products, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) combining the features of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and bipolar junction transistor (BJT) have become the main stream in the industry.
In order to prevent voltage breakdown at the edge of a high-voltage semiconductor device, the device is provided with a termination structure.